


The Blood Bats

by Aurorazilla



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bassist!Perry, Drummer!Laura, F/F, Guitarist/Lead singer! Carmilla, Lead Guitarist!Lafontaine, So yeah, band au, bodyguards!Danny and Kirsch, but if i continue uhh yeah, just a thing i wrote and idk, originally from tumblr, people wanted me to post it on here so i did???, well kirsch and danny aren't mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorazilla/pseuds/Aurorazilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Originally a one-shot posted on tumblr)<br/>Laura, Carmilla, LaFontaine, and Perry are in a famous rockband together. Carmilla and Laura answer some questions, only to find out that pretty much the entire internet "ships" them. Fluffy times ahead!<br/>Just an interview vlog, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blood Bats

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that I'm leaving this open because I DID get a few suggestions/requests to finish it. Still not sure, however.

Laura flicks on the camera with a bright smile.

“Hi guys!” She greets (to, technically, her wall). “So, I'm here with-” she turns to her right, where... absolutely nobody was sitting. “Carmilla! You _have_ to do this!”

“I know,” the familiar brunette appears from the kitchen doorway, two mugs in her hands. She gives Laura the TARDIS one and sits down beside her on the light blue sofa. “Just thought you'd want some cocoa is all.”

The blonde smiles, sipping her cocoa happily. She lets out a quiet hum. Three marshmallows – she remembered! “There you have it, folks: Dark and broody teen heart throb Carmilla Karnstein is  _actually_ a big softy.” She tells the camera.

Carmilla rolls her eyes. “Only for you, cupcake.”

Laura giggles. “Okay, anyway, you guys wanted a Q-and-A with the band, but LaFontaine and Perry couldn't make it due to a mishap in their kitchen. So, it's just Carm and I. You guys sent in some questions on Tumblr, so, without further adieu, let's get asking!” She pulled out her phone and opened up her inbox. “Ready, Carm?”

“As I'll ever be.” Carmilla took a cautious sip of her tea. Nope, still hot. Ow.

“Okay.  _'When did you guys meet?'_ ” Laura looks back up at the camera. “LaFontaine and Perry have been friends since they were six. I met them in third grade, and we've been friends ever since. Carm and I, though-”

“We met in high school.” Carmilla explains. “I was new to town, and I was minding my own business when this dork tackled me to the ground.”

“I did  _not_ tackle you. I was just running to class.” Laura defends herself.

“You weren't paying attention. You're lucky you're cute. Otherwise I would've-”

“ _Anyway_ .” Laura rolls her eyes, but the smile is still on her face. “Tell them what  _actually_ happened.”

“Right, so...”

 

*** Flashback ***

 

I trudged through the empty hallways. I was alone, my footsteps echoing through the-

_No, Laura, I will not stop being descriptive. You wanted me to tell them the story, so I'll tell them the story!_

Anyway, the bell had already rung, and I was oh-so-alone, lost in the hellish maze that was Langston Public High School. 

I honestly didn't understand why Mother decided to move to  _Canada_ of all places, especially since we lived in New York City before. After all, my family is more of a sky-scrapers and traffic kind of family, not the white picket-fence kind.

I was already in a grumpy mood from almost missing the bus this morning, but the anger grew during the struggle to find room A103.

I was too caught up in my thoughts on how to get revenge on whoever built this school, so I didn't even hear the scurrying footsteps that were heading my way. And suddenly  _crash_ a body collided with mine.

“Watch where you're going!” I snarled, looking up at whoever or whatever the  _hell_ ran into me.

What I saw was an absolutely beautiful-

_I'm sorry, who's telling the story? Me. I will describe you however I want to._

I looked up to see Laura Hollis, dork extraordinaire.

_Well, if you don't like that description you shouldn't have interrupted the first one. I was only saying that you're beautiful. You are! Okay, Laura, shut up so I can continue._

“I am _so_ sorry.” The naïve girl sputtered nervously.

_Don't lie, you were a trainwreck when we met. I swore you peed yourself a little when I yelled at you._

“Whatever.” I grumbled as Laura stood up and offered her hand out.

“I'm Laura. Laura Hollis. Are you new here?” Laura asked as I took her hand and stood up as well.

“Yeah, great observation, creampuff.” I huffed. “Where the hell is room A103?”

“Oh, it's just down the hall. Last door on the right.” Laura answered.

“Thanks.” I turned to the direction she just pointed at. “See you around, cutie.”

“Okay, bye!” Laura scurried away.

 

*** BACK TO NOW ***

 

“I did _not_ 'scurry'.” Laura huffs, offended.

“You _definitely_ did.” Carmilla rolls her eyes with her trademark smirk in place.

“Well, I was late to class.” Laura juts her bottom lip out into a pout. “You can't blame me.”

“I didn't say that I did.” Carmilla winks playfully. “Don't worry, cupcake, it was _adorable_.”

“Anyway,” Laura blushes, turning to the camera. “After that, she was super grumpy for like a _month_ before we got assigned to the same project in English. We started bonding, and voila, we became besties.”

Carmilla groans. “Please, never call us besties.”

“But we _are_!” Laura gushes.

“Next question _please_.”

“Right, right,” Laura looks back at her phone. “ _'When did you guys start the band?'_ Oh! Well, actually, LaFontaine, Perry and I were the band at first...”

 

**\- oh look another flashback -**

 

That band was actually just a thing LaFontaine, Perry, and I made up when we were freshmen. We decided to start learning instruments, and by the time we became juniors, we were all pretty good.

One day, I came to Carmilla's a little earlier than usual to work on the project. By now, we had become pretty good friends, so I just walked into her house and made my way for Carmilla's room. There, I heard _amazing_ guitar skills and a _beautiful_ voice-

_Carmilla Karnstein if you don't stop poking my face I swear to Hogwarts I will- I am_ not _a nerd! Okay, fine, I'm kind of a nerd. No_ you're _weird. I'm not cute! I'm_ tough _! Let me tell the story, dangit!_

Anyway, I decided to investigate. Carmilla was sitting on her bed, playing and singing along to _Strawberry Fields_. I hesitated by the door, watching as Carmilla played. It was interesting to see the her so focused on something. Even now, Carmilla is the most beautiful when she's playing.

_Shut up. Yeah, I think you're beautiful. Oh shut up. You're_ gorgeous _, Carm. Wow, careful, we might need to keep an eye on the swelling of your head. Aaaaand_ that _is getting edited out._

“Holy _crap_ I didn't know you could play!” I gasped, startling Carmilla out of her focused state.

“ _Christ_ , cupcake, don't you knock?” Carmilla put her guitar down and sat up straighter.

“Sorry,” I giggled, sitting down on the broody teen's bed.

_Face it, Carm, you were the broodiest teenager ever. Yes you were. Yes you were! CARMILLA KARNSTEIN DO NOT TICKLE ME._

Anyway!

“It's just cool that you can play guitar. Who taught you?”

“No one,” Carmilla shrugged indifferently.

“Well, I'm in this band-”

“Don't tell me: The Creampuffs. The Idiot Squad. Revenge of Hogwarts.” Carmilla teased.

I rolled my eyes. “ _No_. We don't _have_ a name yet. Anyway, we sort of need a lead guitarist. You interested?”

“Not really. What do you even play?”

“I'm a drummer.”

“Oh, that's hot.”

“Shut up.”

“I'm serious.” Carmilla smirked.

“God, you're irritating. Please Carm? Join my band? Pretty please? Please please please?”

Carmilla groaned. “Fine. But we are _not_ playing any shitty pop songs.”

 

**THE PRESENT**

 

“And pretty much after that, The Blood Bats were born!” Laura finishes with a wide grin. She was still holding Carmilla's hands tightly, restraining her from any further tickling.

“Great story. Now let me go.” Carmilla pulls, but Laura doesn't budge. “Come _on_!”

“Nope.” Laura grins.

“You, my dear friend, _suck._ ”

“Do I?”

“Yes.”

“Now you're _really_ not getting released.” Laura looks the other way with a sly grin.

“Seriously?” Carmilla whines. “Laura!”

“Nope. You have to apologize.” Laura shakes her head.

“Cupcake, you've known me for _years_ now. When do I _ever_ apologize?” Carmilla smirks, a devilish plan forming in her mind.

She leans forward subtlety. Laura doesn't notice. Suddenly, she sinks her teeth into Laura's shoulder.

The blonde gasps and yelps, releasing the brunette.

Carmilla laughs victoriously.

“That was _so_ unfair, Carm!” Laura complains.

Carmilla shrugs innocently. “Just read the next question, cutie.”

Laura narrows her eyes, but picks up her phone. “ _'When did you and Carmilla start dating?'_ ” Her eyes widen. “Wow, uh, we aren't dating.”

“Who thinks we're dating?” Carmilla leans over to look at Laura's phone.

Laura scrolls down. “Apparently, a lot of people.”

“Why do they think we're dating? We don't act couple-y.”

“I have no idea. Let's just move on.” Laura scrolls a bit further. “Okay, _'Did you know that literally the entire fandom ships Hollstein?'_ ” She frowns. “Alright, seriously?”

“What the _hell_ is 'ship'?”

“When you think two people belong together... romantically.” Laura blushes.

“Wow, the internet thinks we should date.” Carmilla smirks.

Laura's still blushing. She'd never thought of it before. Well, not since high school. She'd had a crush on Carmilla when they first met, but that went away. Right? Right. But yeah, okay, Carmilla was attractive. Like, really attractive. She was gorgeous. And once you got to know her, she was a decent person and really sweet.

“Earth to Laura?” A pale hand waves in front of her face and she blushes even more. “Wow, you're speechless. That's a first.”

Laura rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “I can't believe the internet ships us.”

“I can. We're hot.” Carmilla gently nudges Laura with her shoulder. “I mean, who _wouldn't_ 'ship' us.”

“Oh, so you're saying you ship it?”

“I do, as a matter of fact.” Carmilla winks.

“There you have it, guys, Carmilla ships us.” Laura laughs at the camera.

“And you don't?”

“I didn't say that.”

“So you _wouldn't_ date me.”

“I didn't say that.”

“So you _would_ date me?”

“Of course I would! I mean, you're smart, funny, beautiful, and sweet. There's literally _nothing_ that isn't perfect about you.” Laura rolls her eyes.

“So there it is, internet. We both 'ship'... what was it again?” Carmilla looks at Laura's phone. “Hollstein.”

“Yeah, I'm totally on board. Can we get t-shirts with 'hollstein' on them?” Laura jokes lightly.

(She's not joking. She'd wear the shit out of that.)

“We should keep going.” Carmilla states, a smile still on her pretty face.

“Right, right. Okay.” Laura searches for a question that doesn't involve them dating. And, of course, there are none. “Wow, so pretty much all of these are about us.”

Carmilla shrugs. “That's alright. Let's just answer a few. Kill the fans.”

Laura chuckles. “Here's a good one: _'have you two ever kissed?'_. Gee, Carm, _have we_?”

Carmilla laughs and it's long and beautiful and Laura smiles goofily because of it. The blonde joins in and they keep laughing until their sides hurt.

“I think the laughter says it all.” Carmilla finally answers, wiping under her eye. “It was a game of truth-or-dare. And, of course, Carmilla Karnstein never backs down from a dare.”

“Oh, look at you, referring to yourself in the third person.” Laura sets her cocoa down and leans into Carmilla. What? She's cold. Ish. “We were wasted.”

“Yeah, but I still managed to be an amazing kisser.” Carmilla sighs smugly.

“I'm not even going to argue.” Laura agrees. “How was I?”

“Don't remember. Probably terrible.” Carmilla snickers.

Laura's eyebrows raise and she pulls away slightly so she's face-to-face with the brunette. “ _Excuse_ you?”

“What? We were drunk. If I didn't remember, it must've sucked.” Carmilla shrugs nonchalantly.

“I am a _fantastic_ kisser.” Laura scoffs, offended.

“Are you?”

“Yeah. I am.”

There's a tension between them, now. They stare at each other for ages, their noses are like an inch apart. Laura's eyes are narrowed. She considers proving Carmilla wrong, but, oh shit they're on camera. She snuggles back into her place at Carmilla's side.

“You suck.” She grumbles.

Carmilla huffs quietly in response. “Next question?”

“Uhh, last one, yeah?” Laura asks. “I'm starving.”

“Alright. Pizza after?”

“Heck yes.” Laura looks down at her phone. “If all the band members were a fruit, what would you all be?”

“You'd be a strawberry.” Carmilla says instantly.

Laura looks up at her. “What?”

“Because you're short and sweet.” Carmilla winks.

Laura groans. “Ugh. You're insufferable.”

“I think Perry would be a tomato.”

Laura bursts out laughing. “Seriously? Why?”

“I don't know.” Carmilla grins. “I just get the tomato vibe off of her.”

“I was thinking, like, an _apple_ or something. But uh... geez okay. LaF would probably be a grape or something.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I don't even know. Them and Perry would just be bananas in a bunch.”

“Two bananas does not make a bunch.”

“It does with them.”

“Laura, what even-”

“ _Shh_ ,” Laura puts her hand over Carmilla's mouth. “LaFerry.”

A slimy tongue runs along her palm. She gasps and yanks her hand away. “Ew, Carm! Did you just _lick_ me?!”

“Maybe I did. What fruit would _I_ be?”

Laura pouts. “You are literally the suckiest suck that ever sucked.”

Carmilla chuckles. “ _Good_.”

“You're a pineapple.”

“Tangy and delicious?”

“No, spiky on the outside, sweet on the inside.”

“I am _not_ sweet, and neither are pineapples.”

“Quit being so grumpy.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don't.”

“I know.”

“Well, that was all the questions for today, guys.” Laura turns to the camera. “And if you're wondering why half the clip was cut, it's because _Carm_ is a jerk. Don't forget, we go to New York City next Friday!” She claps her hands, cheers, and turns off the camera. “ _Now_ I see why people thought we were dating.”


End file.
